Living The Dream
by Reina Baby
Summary: Rin Kagamine, smart, famous teen pop idol. Len Kagamine, hot, school man whore. What happens when Rin goes to a new school? Will her life go down in ruins our will she be living the dream?  Special twist No twincest
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up everybody? I'm making a new story and the special surprise guest is…**

…

**MALIRRA2940**

**Woohoo! And my OC's names are Mika and Hana Nakamura. Just so you know, Hana's name is pronounced Ha-nay. Not like hannah.**

**Anyways! Enjoy! **

**Rin's POV**

Hey, what's up? I'm Rin Kagamine, or Kagamine Rin. Whatever floats your damn boat. I am a famous teen pop idol. I am currently 14 and a half, my birthday is December 27. My boyfriend's name is Dell but I really don't like him. He's very tsundere and he's always hurting me. We were put together by force. And I have one best friend in the entire world, her name is Malirra.

She is very sweet, funny, talkative, and she has long brown hair. She is there for me when I need her and she will do anything for me.

I have long blonde hair that reaches mid back and cerulean blue eyes. I'm slender and a bit tall, I'm actually 5' 4'.

Anyways, I woke up that morning and blinked a few times because the morning sun was in my eyes. I sat up in bed and rubbed my neck. Today, I go to public school.

Looking around my room, I smiled. My walls were adorned with yellow, I had carpet on my floor with an orange shaped rug in the middle, my king sized bed lay against the left wall, a white vanity was set against my right wall, an oak computer desk with a yellow laptop was set next to my closet and plasma screen TV.

I looked around for my phone and found it lazily laying around next to my bed.

"Hm, let's see. 4 missed calls from, Malirra."

I sighed and shook my head, laughing a bit.

It's 6:30 in the morning and she's called me 4 times in the past 3 hours.

I hit the re-dial button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Good morning, Rinny poo!" Malirra sang on the other line.

"Good morning, Mali. And I told you not to call me that." I sighed.

"Hehe, sorry. Anyways, guess what?"

"What?"

"You're going to Vocaloid High today! And I heard you went double platinum! Congrats."

I smiled.

"Thanks. I actually am excited to go to public school. I feel like today will be a better day. Plus I can meet friends! And I know, double platinum, it feels really good to be successful. So, where do I meet you today?"

She sighed and thought for a minute.

"Meet me by the girls restroom, on the second floor. I'll pick up your schedule for you, kay?"

I nodded.

"Ok, thanks. Oh! I almost forgot, what's my code name?"

"I came up with everything, your code name until first period is Keri." She said happily.

"Okay, bye!"

And with that, I hung up. I walked over to my dresser and picked out the uniform. I walked into my bathroom and shed off my pajamas. I put on a white tank top and a navy blue torso on top, we get a certain color of tie so I picked yellow, putting on my tie I then slipped on my navy blue mid thigh skirt and threw on some socks and the school shoes.

"Perfect, now for some make up and a brush."

I brushed down my hair and put on my signature bow.

I picked up my lucky lip gloss and put it on evenly. I put a small bit of mascara on and a little bit of yellow eye shadow.

"Nice." I looked at my clock and gasped.

"Shit! 7:40?"

I ran in my room, grabbed my bag that I decorated the night before and put on my lucky music note charm bracelet.

I ran out the door and passed by one of my maids.

"Have a great day at school today, Miss Kagamine!" Said Shirokane.

"Thank you!" I ran down the marble staircase and passed the kitchen.

"Bye mother! I'll be back later today!"

I saw her wave.

"Love you honey! Make sure to eat your lunch. Oh here."

She tossed me my bento and I put in my bag as I ran out the door.

Trying to cover my face with my bag, I ran down the street.

"Dammit I'm going to be late." I mumbled under my breath.

Just then, I ran into someone's back and fell back.

"Ow! Sorry!" I said, trying to pick up the stuff that fell out of my bag, looking up, I saw a tall blonde haired boy. I blushed and still tried picking up my books.

"Hey, it's fine. Aren't you, Rin Kagamine?" The boy asked, bending down to help me pick up my books.

"Uh yeah, but I'm trying to go along without anybody noticing me. So please don't say anything."

He laughed and put my bento and my books in my bag.

"No worries, I'm a fan of yours but I'm not gonna have a freak out."

He stood up and helped me up too.

"I'm Rinta. Pleasure to be in your presence, Miss Kagamine." He shook my hand.

"Please, call me Rin. And pleasure to be in _your _presence, Sir Rinta."

We both laughed and then many people saw me and surrounded me, taking pictures and videos.

I hid my face and Rinta noticed so he did something super sweet.

"Hey hey! Step off the lady, guys! Do you see she's just trying to live a normal life?"

He cleared out the people, even the paparazzi.

"Come on, we should go. You go to Vocaloid High?"

I nodded.

"Cool, let's go."

He grabbed my wrist and we ran. Once we made it inside, I covered my face with the bag.

"Thanks Rinta. I'll….see you at lunch?"

He nodded.

"Definitely."

He walked away and waved at me, I waved back and then ran to the second floor.

Looking around I saw Malirra holding what looked like my schedule. I waved at her and she called out our code name.

"Hey, Keri!"

I ran over to her and whispered.

"Thanks, Mali. I'm glad I made it in time."

She smiled.

"We have 5 minutes left. Ok so anyways, you and I have Mrs. Kasane first period. I like her class, she is a sweet teacher, but strict at times. Now I have some people you should probably stay away from. First person, Miku Hatsune, total skank, she's slept with every guy and male teacher in this school. Oh and she has little followers. Gumi and Neru Second, Len Kagamine, the school's man whore and Miku's boyfriend. Never go out with him or talk to him. Mikuo Hatsune, Miku's brother, he's Len's best friend and he's just the same."

I nodded.

"Anything else?"

She smiled.

"Yes, Luka Megurine, she's sweet, nice, funny and a book worm, Kaito Shion, total goober, funny, flirty, cute and an ice cream addict, Mika and Hana Nakamura, they are both funny and athletic but Mika is cute and loveable while Hana is hot and sorta mysterious. Rui and Rei Kagene. I'll tell you about them after lunch. Come on."

We walked to class A-4.

"Ok, I'll go get Mrs. Kasane. I love you, bff!"

He hugged me and ran inside.

I waited out and kept my head down, making sure students passing by don't recognize me.

Just then the door opened and a woman who looked about 31 walked out. Her hair was red and was up in two twin drills. Her eyes were red.

Keeping my head down, she spoke up.

"Hello, you're the new transfer right? Miss Kagamine, I hope you like it here."

I looked up.

"Wait, you don't…you…ugh, how come you're not freaking out?"

She laughed and petted my hair.

"Honey, I was famous before. It doesn't bother me. But don't expect special treatment."

I laughed with her.

"No problem."

"Well, Miss Kagamine, I'm going to go introduce you now."

I sat there and waited. Today's gonna be a great day.

**Normal POV **

Malirra walked over to her seat and plopped down in between Mika and Luka.

"So? Did you see the new transfer? Do you know her?" Luka asked curiously, averting her gaze away from her book for once.

"No, I don't know her." Malirra lied.

"Well, maybe she's nice. I hope it's not another goth girl like last time." Mika said happily.

They all laughed and waited for the teacher.

In the back of the room, Len was running his hand through Miku's hair.

"Mou~~" Miku whined. "Would you ever leave me for the new girl?"

Len chuckled and kissed her, whispering in her ear.

"Never." He nibbled on her ear a bit and stroked her hair, keeping his attention on the front of the room.

Just then the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, please welcome the new transfer."

Everybody clapped and Len's hand intertwined with Miku's.

Then walked in a long blonde haired girl with a white bow, she wrote her name on the board and stood in front of the class. All the students eyes widened and they all started chatting.

"Hello everybody. I'm Rin Kagamine, it's a pleasure to be here. I hope you will all treat me well."

She bowed and Len's eyes widened a bit. She was much cuter in person than he thought.

She looked around and saw the 2 people known as Len and Miku.

The teacher pointed next to Malirra and Rin obeyed. As she walked by, videos and pictures were taken of her. Even guys hollered and whistled at her as she walked by.

For some reason, Len had an interest in this new girl.

**Len's POV**

"Ngh. A-Ah Len!" Miku moaned from under me.

We were having a make out session in the janitors closet.

I slid my tongue into her mouth and explored.

She ran her hands through my hair and took out my ponytail. I of course allowed this, she was my girlfriend after all….for now.

I rubbed her inner thigh and ran my other hand up her shirt, trailing my nails up her stomach. She shivered and moaned some more.

Once we were done, we put our clothes that were discarded back on. After fixing our hair, we walked out back to the classroom. When we walked in, we saw many people surrounding Rin and her friends.

"Hey, boo. I'm gonna go talk to Rin. She'll be our friend.

I nodded and leaned against the door frame.

My eyes widened at the sight I saw. Miku just picked Rin up by her collar and yelled at her. Rin looked surprised and stared at Miku.

"Sorry honey. She claims that I'm a skank. But," She rubbed her hand up my back, "You don't think so do you?"

I grabbed her butt.

"No."

Then we kissed.

After we were done, I saw Rinta, my brother, grab Rin's wrist and drag her past me. I also heard something along the lines of, "we should get out of here, it's a bit crowded."

"Since when did Rinta become friends with her?"

I decided to follow them. Were they dating?

No, because…Rin's dating Dell.

**Rin's POV**

Rinta dragged me outside so we could eat lunch in peace.

We sat under a Sakura tree and talked.

"So tell me about yourself." Rinta said, eating some pocky.

"Well, I'm a singer. I like to dance, my favorite color is yellow, I looovveee oranges. I am currently dating a jackass of a boyfriend. And, I made some new awesome friends. Like you."

He laughed.

"Want some pocky?"

I nodded and held out my hand.

"Sure."

He took my hand and put it down by my side.

"Open your mouth."

I giggled.

"Uh…ok?"

I opened my mouth and closed my eyes as he put the pocky in my mouth.

"Mm" I said as I closed my mouth and opened my eyes.

"It's weally good." I said, with my mouth almost full.

I saw him blushing and I blushed too.

"O-Okay now it's time for you to tell me about you."

He nodded and I laughed, but little did I know that Len was watching us from behind a tree.

"Alright, I sing too but I'm not famous, I like to play video games and hang out with friends, my favorite color is orange, my favorite fruit is a tangerine, I don't have a girlfriend and I just met a really cool, cute and fun girl."

He nudged me and I laughed. I finished the rest of my rice and laid down on the grass, stretching.

"Augh! I'm so full! How about you?"

He laid down next to me and turned his head.

"Ya. I feel like I is going to esplode!"

I started laughing so hard that I was crying.

He started laughing too until we heard someone coming our way.

"Hey baby." I turned around and saw Dell, he was wearing a smile on his face until he saw Rinta.

"U-Uh, hi Dell."

He grabbed my wrists so tightly that I winced in pain as he yanked me up.

"Who is he?" He whispered harshly, gripping tighter onto my wrists.

"M-My friend. We were just eating lunch together." I whispered back.

"I swear to God if you two go out and you cheat on me, I will hurt you so bad." He nearly yelled.

I noticed Rinta staring at us, ready to help me if necessary and I saw Len behind a tree ready to help too.

Just at that moment, Dell forcefully kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth. It tasted like cigarettes.

I pulled back and slapped him.

He glared at me and slapped me back, but harder. He hit me so hard that I fell back and Rinta caught me.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

All of a sudden I saw Len run and pounce onto Dell's back.

"You _never _hit a girl!"

Just then, Dell and Len started fighting and paparazzi surrounded us along with some students and teachers.

I got on my knees and buried my face in my hands, trying not to cry.

Rinta wrapped his arms around me and set his chin on top of my head.

"Shh, it's ok. Len's taking care of it. I'll protect you. It's ok."

He ran his fingers through my hair and rubbed my back comfortingly.

I think I'm developing a crush on two people….

**Len's POV**

I saw Dell slap Rin, so I decided to go into action.

I ran and jumped on his back, punching him.

He threw me to the ground and punched me twice before I stop his third punch by grabbing his wrist and twisting off of me. Now I was on top and I was punching him in the gut. 2 teacher pulled us off of each other but we broke out. I looked over and saw Rinta running his fingers in Rin's hair and rubbing her back.

"Hit him baby! Kick his ass." I looked and saw Miku cheering along with her stupid friends.

Many people were taking videos and pictures. Even the paparazzi was there.

I put him in a head lock and punched his face. He then tripped me and punched me. The teacher, Mrs. Sakane, pulled him off of me and I ran after him and kicked him in the face once more before 2 more' teachers had to hold me back.

After the fight I only got detention for a week while Dell got suspended.

When the nurse got done healing up my wounds I walked out to the courtyard where Rin was staring blankly at the ground and Rinta was rubbing her wrists were, from where I was standing, had a lot of bruises.

"Hey." I said, hands in my pockets.

She looked at me and automatically got up and ran to hug me.

When she did, she almost knocked me down.

"Whoa, are you ok?" I asked, wrapping my arms slowly around her.

She buried her head in my chest, seeing that I was taller than her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much! Dell's not going to bother me anymore because of you and your brother!" She looked up at me, eyes wet. A tear slid down her cheek and I used my index finger to wipe it away.

"Hey, don't cry." She got on her toes and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Again, thank you." She then ran over to Rinta, got on her knees and gave him a kiss on his cheek too.

"Hey Rinta, the principal said we can go home early, and so could she."

He nodded and looked at her.

"Why don't you come home with us? You can stay there tonight just in case Dell goes to your house." Rinta asked.

"S-Sure. Again, thank you."

We nodded and walked off of campus grounds, Rinta and I standing on either side of her so we could protect her.

We stopped by her house to get her uniform for tomorrow and her pajamas. Once we told her mom everything, we were out.

The entire walk to our house, we kept checking on Rin. All she did was stare at the ground, not saying one word.

"Rin, are you alright?" Rinta asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"I-I'm fine. My wrists and cheek still hurt." She said lowly.

I petted her hair and she looked up at me.

"You'll be fine because you have two nice boys here that will protect you, no matter what."

She smiled up at me.

Once we got home, we opened the door and walked in.

"Ma, we're home! And we brought a friend. They're staying here for the night."

Our mother poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Boy or gir-. Oh!" She ran over to Rin. "Honey, you are so pretty. Are you Rinta's girlfriend or Len's?"

She blushed.

"U-Uh, Mrs. K. I'm just a friend."

My mother sighed.

"Aw, ok then. Have fun!"

And with that, we headed up to our room and let Rin change. She's pretty cute. Maybe I do like her.

**Rin's POV**

We headed up to their room and we all changed before watching some TV. I laid on the rug in the middle of their room in my pajamas and Len turned on the TV.

A lady appeared on the screen.

'_Hello, I am Aiko Hiyori with fox 5 news. We have some new news on famous teen idol, Kagamine Rin. She's going to public school, but that's not all. Who is this boy she ran into this morning? Her new beau? Impossible, isn't she dating Dell. Check out some new pictures of another blonde male she is hanging out with. Oh, breaking news just in. Dell allegedly abused Rin. And it shows the other male fighting with him! A kiss on the cheek for both just proves she's a 3 timer! Find out more tonight at 11'_

Rinta and Len were looking at me, my eyes widened and I fell back, falling unconscious.

The last I heard was Rinta and Len shaking me and calling my name. But I didn't care.

My life just turned into pure hell.

**R&R PLEASE! And Len says hi!**

**Len: What? No I didn't!**

**FANS! MAUL HIM! :-D**

**Len: NOOOO!**


	2. Rinta or Len?

**Hello again. Yes I am starting a new story. Only because I've had it in my head for a while. Btw, Len really Is an ass in this story but he softens up a bit later. That's all I'm letting you know for now.**

**Disclaimer: do I really need to do one of these?**

**Len's POV**

"Rin! Rin! Please wake up!" I shouted as I tried shaking her. I really like Rin. She's not like other girls. She seems more collected. Plus when I hugged her, I felt something spark. It felt nice.

Rinta picked her up and set her on my bed.

"I'm going to get an ice pack, you stay here and watch her."

I nodded and shut off the TV, I sat on my knees next to the bed and watched her. The sun hit her face perfectly. I smiled a bit. I believe every girl has their own spice but for some reason, all the girls I've done don't have the spice I'm looking for. Whatever I'll just keep trying until I find the right one.

"Ok I have it." He came in and set the ice pack on her forehead, he then sat down on the floor next to me.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Shoot."

"I really like Rin. She's really cute, funny, smart, and she and I act like we've known each other for years.

I looked at him. His eyes were totally fixated on Rin when he said that.

"Well." I hesitated. "You should go for it. I mean, she's not dating Dell anymore, right?"

He looked at me. "Nah, I got rid of him."

"Well then you should give it a shot. I mean you're nice and I guess you have a great personality. Plus you and Rin seem like you and her have a lot in common."

He nodded. "Alright then. I'll give it a chance."

I pet his head. "That's a good younger twin."

We both laughed and watched Rin with much curiosity.

We were just about to walk out the door when she started screaming.

I ran over to her to see what was wrong and it seemed she was still asleep.

"Dell! Stop! You're hurting me! N-NO! Please don't touch me t-! Ahh!"

Rinta and I stared at her in horror.

"Has he really been doing these kind of things to her?" Rinta asked.

I shrugged and quickly sat on the bed, petting her hair as well.

"Shh, it's ok. Calm down Rin. It's only me, Len. Dell isn't going to hurt you. I promise to protect you."

She then stopped screaming and I sighed with relief. Rinta walked out and I was just about to follow suit when I turned around to check on her and found her sitting up in bed crying.

"Aw, Rin. What's wrong." I walked over to her. My voice as smooth as caramel.

"H-He hurt me! He abused me. He almost raped me 3 times! My best friend wasn't there, I had no one to turn to and I still don't!"

I sat next to her and hugged her, she buried her head in my chest and sobbed. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I hate him, Len! I hate him so much."

She cried some more.

"Hey, I'm here for you and so is my brother! I swear on my life that I will protect you."

She looked up at me.

"You're a really sweet guy, you know that? My friend Malirra says I should stay away from you because you're the school's 'hot man whore', and that I should never talk to you."

I laughed at her.

"All the girls I've talked to that Malirra warned them about me never said hot in there."

She shrugged.

"I know."

She smirked at me and I raised an eyebrow at her for curiosity. "Really now?"

She smiled and sat criss cross on the bed and scooted back a bit so I could sit with her.

"Hey Rin. I have a question."

She smiled at me.

"Yeah go ahead?"

I smiled at her.

"Do you like Rinta? Like, like him?"

She thought for a second and pursed her lips.

"I don't know, maybe. I mean he's sweet, funny, cool, nice, really dorky." She laughed and then looked down, "but I'm crushing on somebody. He's brave, tough, sweet, funny, calm and some what mysterious."

My heart hurt when she said that.

"O-Oh, really? Well who is he?"

She put her index finger up to her lips and closed one eye, she looked pretty damn cute.

"Can't say. It's a secret."

I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Well I'm going to go see where Rinta is ok? I'll be back."

She giggled when I reached the door.

"Take your time." I rolled my eyes and walked out.

When I found Rinta, I brought him over to our door.

"She said she might like you."

We were standing outside of our door, just about to open it when we heard a conversation going on in our room.

"Shh, Listen." He said. We put our ears up to the door. I know this is wrong but I do it anyway. It's not like I care.

"No Dell! No, I don't like you! Why? Oh gee I don't know, because you abused me and I had to lie to everybody I knew saying that I'm a klutz and hurt myself falling."

I heard Rinta gasp and whisper to me. "What an asshole!"

We continued to listen.

"You almost raped me 3 times! You want a re-cap? How about you pinning me to a bed, forcefully kissing me, taking my shirt off and touching me…..places? Sound like rape yet?...No I don't give a shit if you get another girlfriend. You can rot in hell. No I'm not at home so yeah! I'm not a Malirra's either! Hahaha! Fine! Bye!"

Right when she said bye, we walked in.

"Hey Rin." Rinta said calmly even though we all knew that on the inside he wanted to hunt Dell down and rip him to shreds.

"Here" I said, tossing her her pajamas.

"Thanks." She said stressfully.

I watched her get up and walk to the bathroom.

"I cant believe Dell would do something like that to a girl like her." Rinta said.

I nodded. "Seriously, even I'm better than that….but then again, the girls like it when I am rough." I smirked all perverted like and Rinta threw a pillow at my face.

Rinta shook his head and we both changed into our pajamas, which would be our boxers, and laid in bed until Rin got back.

She then walked in, wearing yellow pajama shorts with music notes on them, a black tank top with a single yellow eighth note in the middle, orange knee high socks and her hair was up in a high ponytail. I blushed furiously.

"I'm ready." She said gloomily.

I nodded and rolled over to the wall so she could get in, I nodded towards Rinta, signaling him that I remembered the plan.

Rin walked over to my bed and stared at me.

"Why are you moving, I thought you weren't sleeping in this bed tonight."

I laughed.

"Oh, I'm gonna move later on."

She shrugged and got into bed, her face facing me.

"Hey, we forgot to do the homework."

I laughed again.

"No, _you _did, I finished mine and yours, just because I'm nice."

She snorted.

"Uh huh, yea cuz that's the truth. Goodnight Rinta, goodnight Len."

"Goodnight Rin." Said Rinta, and with that, he was asleep.

I noticed that me and Rin's faces and bodies were only about 10 inches ay from each other.

"Goodnight Len. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded.

"Goodnight."

I sat there, looking at her for about 5 minutes before I realized she was asleep. The moon shone on her face and it made her look like an angel.

I carefully snuck my hand closer to hers and took it in my own. It was soft.

I pulled her closer to me and wrapped her in my arms. She must be a pretty damn heavy sleeper.

I stroked her hair as I drifted off to sleep.

Sorry Rinta, but tonight, she's mine.

I woke up the next morning at about 4 because my phone rang.

I sat up and answered.

"Hello?"

A voice on the other line talked seductively.

"Mm, good morning gorgeous."

Neru.

"Oh hey baby, how are you?"

She sighed.

"I'm good babe, how about you?"

"Mm, very good." I said.

She sounded like she wanted me over at her house, ASAP.

"What are you doing?"

I sighed also.

"Nothing, just sleeping without you and missing every moment of it. This has to be my first night sleeping alone, without you."

I lied. Let her think what she wants too.

"Aw, baby. I'll be thinking about you. I love you. Mwah~! Bye boo."

I hung up and set my phone next to me, as I was sliding back to lay down, I looked at Rin.

She looked so innocent and petite. I'm surprised that when Dell was gripping her wrists, he didn't snap them. I laid back down and shut my eyes. When I did, Rin rolled over and wrapped one arm lazily over my stomach and rested her head on my chest. I laughed quietly and pet her hair.

"Rin, you're laying on me." I whispered. I don't know why I did, she wouldn't answer me.

"I know." She whispered back.

I widened my eyes and looked down at her. She was smiling.

She's a really good friend. I should probably tell her more about me today when we actually wake up in the morning.

I fell asleep with my hand in Rin's hair and her laying her head on my chest.

Waking up 2 and a half hours later, I gently removed Rin from my chest, crawled over her and woke Rinta up.

"Pst, hey Rinta. Wake up."

He moved around a bit and then woke up.

"Oh hey, good morning. Why don't you wake up your girlfriend over there?"

I sighed.

"She's not my girlfriend and why aren't you mad?"

He laughed at me, rubbing his eyes.

"I knew you weren't gonna give her up. I think Lenny has a crush."

I punched his arm playfully and got out our uniforms from our closet.

"Here."

I walked to the bathroom and changed. I put on the long sleeved black shirt and the long black pants with black dress shoes.

Our boys uniforms aren't something special. You really can't describe it. I picked up my brush and brushed my hair back into it's usual ponytail except I used a red ribbon instead of a boring old rubber band. Messing up my bangs, I walked back into our room and found Rinta dressed already. He was sitting on my bed, trying to wake Rin up.

"Come on, wake up, Rin."

I laughed and walked over to him.

"Here let me give it a try."

I breathed in and then yelled.

"Oh no Rin! Dell's here!"

And with that, she woke up screaming.

"Ah! Get him away! No no don't hurt me!"

She put her hand up in defense and was sweating fiercely. I had a bad feeling she might hate me now. Maybe that wasn't the best idea in the world.

"Rin! Rin, that jackass over there was kidding. Dell isn't here."

She put her hands down and glared at me. Getting up she walked over to me and punched me in the gut.

"You are a complete jackass, I hate you."

She then walked over to the desk chair, grabbed her uniform, and stormed out into the bathroom.

She came back a little later, grabbed her bag and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning dear."

"Good morning, Mrs. K."

She set some breakfast down in front of me as I sat down.

"Morning mom." Rinta and I said at the same time and ate our breakfast.

We would occasionally take glances at Rin, noticing that she was scarfing her food down. She stood up, the chair scraping behind her, grabbed her bag and bowed to our mom.

"Arigato, Mrs. K. The breakfast was delicious. Goodbye."

She walked out without a second glance. I threw my fork down and followed after her.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled.

"Why should I? You scared the living shit out of me this morning, Len."

She stopped in front of me and looked me straight in the eye despite the height difference.

"I really thought he was here. He could've really hurt me if he was. You know I am deathly afraid of him and that was really mean."

I sighed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I just really needed to wake you up."

We continued walking after the apologies but I didn't know that Miku was there the whole time.

Once we got to class, Rin walked ahead of me to her friends and I sat there waiting for Neru.

"Hey baby." Someone whispered seductively into my ear. I spun around and kissed her on the lips immediately.

"Hey Neru."

We kissed a few times and then she ran off to her first period class.

Miku walked up to me 2 minutes after and kissed me. She slid her tongue into my mouth and I grabbed the side of her face and kissed her back.

We walked to our seats and waited for the teacher to come in.

When she did she said she had an announcement.

"Alright kids. Friday we have a school dance. It's boys ask girls so be sure to get that right girl, gentlemen. The dance is from 5:30 P.M to 8:30 P.M. There will be games, food, photo's, prizes, guitar hero, dance dance revolution and just the regular dances. The theme is ballroom night. So get your dresses and suits ready."

We all nodded and sighed.

After school me and Rinta walked home, laughing and joking around about the ballroom dance this Friday. All of a sudden, paparazzi came out of nowhere.

"Rin! Miss Rin! Are you cheating on Dell? Who are these two boys? Do you 3 time on people? Are they both your boyfriends?"

She looked scared and confused.

"What? No! I'm single!"

Just then, Miku broke through the crowd and covered Rin.

"Stay out of her life you lowlifes! She doesn't need you and your stupid false reports!"

The paparazzi talked, took pictures and left.

But Miku hated Rin. So…why was she here?

**Rin's POV**

Miku ran in front of me and actually cleared the paparazzi out. But I wonder why. She hates me inside and out.

"Excuse me." She said to Len and Rinta and then grabbed my hand, dragging me off to the side.

"Ok, listen, I'm sorry about what I did the other day. Actually, I adore you! Really. And I just wanted to invite you to go out with me and my friends tomorrow night. We're going to LA pizza."

I nodded.

"Are you sure I can come?"

She nodded too.

"Of course you can, but don't bring my Lenny poo or Rinta. It's just a girls night alright?"

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks Miku."

She hugged me.

"Oh no problem!" She took out a pen and paper. "Just come to this address tomorrow night at 8:00 and we'll meet you there."

Smiling, I approved.

"Cool, see you tomorrow night!"

She laughed and walked away, smiling happily. I walked back to Len and Rinta.

"I'm going on a girls' date night tomorrow night at 8 o'clock so don't come. I'm going with Miku and her friends. And then the day after that I have a concert in the park so…yeah."

Len raised an eyebrow.

"But Miku hates you."

I laughed and reached up to pet his hair this time.

"She was just bluffing. She actually adores me."

Rinta rolled his eyes along with Len and I laughed.

"Come on, I have to go home."

They nodded and walked me back to my house. I opened the door happily and rushed in.

"Otaa-san! I'm home!" No response. "Otaa-san? Shirakane? Kensho?"

We walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge, I peeled it off and read it. So did Rinta and Len.

'_Dear Rinny, Me and the maids have left for 2 weeks. Sorry it was so sudden but we are visiting a friend. So you're not completely alone. I got Mrs. Kagamine's number and called her. So you're staying with Len and Rinta for 2 weeks. Please get along with them and take your make up, clothes and laptop. Don't forget your phone okay? I'll leave the key on top of the front door frame. Love you honey! Bye!_

_-Mama'_

I dropped the note and looked at them.

"Hey there roomy!" Rinta and Len said at the same time.

"Great, this is just great. Well. Hello there to you too, other roomies."

And now, my life has just changed. For better or for worse, I don't know….

**Woohooo! ITS OVER! I cant wait to write the next chapter!**

**R&R please! **


	3. Bad doings OO

**WOOHOO! ****I've been writing this story non stop! I love love love love love love it! And I hope you all do to! Oh and this chapter has a bit of M in it….just because of some people…Anyways!**

**Miku: Why am I the bitch.**

**Me: Because I don't like you!**

**Dell: And why am I abusive?**

**Me: Because I think it adds character!**

**Len: Why am I so hot?**

**Me: *tackles* Cuz I love u! Now dammit, everybody shut the hell up and enjoy the story! **

**Rin's POV**

We walked to Len's house again and when I walked into the door, I was immediately ambushed.

"Oh, Rin dear, you're part of the family now! I spent the whole day shopping for some clothes for you."

"O-Oh, Mrs. K. You didn't need to do that, really! I brought some clothes already."

Len then held up the duffle bag full of clothes, make up, chargers for my electronics and my laptop.

"Well, I still expect you to like them at least."

I nodded.

"Yes Ma'am."

She crossed her arms and popped out her hip.

"I am known as Mom to you while you are in my house."

"Haha, yes Mom."

Len smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Now I don't want a sister so if she's part of this family, she'll be a roomy, no sister, just roomy."

I laughed and punched his arm.

"And I'm super happy to be an only child so I completely agree with this jackass."

Mrs. Kagamine laughed.

"Glad you're a part of the family. Now go upstairs you 3. Oh but before you do, I can't get sleeping arrangements figured out until Thursday so I hope you don't mind waiting 2 days. I'll leave where you sleep up to you alright?"

I nodded.

"Ok, thank you." And with that, we ran upstairs.

As we walked in the room, I noticed that it seemed different from the last time I saw it. Maybe because I didn't really pay attention.

Their room 's wall color was yellow too. Len's bed was on the left and Rinta's bed was on the right, there was a window right in between their beds, also one night stand in between their beds too. Their room was very big because both beds were King sized. At the foot of Len's bed was an oak desk with an orange and yellow laptop on the desk along with books. A plasma TV hung over the door and let me tell you, it was big. An automatic walk in closet was on the right side of the door and a white dresser was on the left side of it. I noticed that on top of the dresser was a picture of Len and Rinta and some pictures of Len and Miku and Len and Neru.

I threw my bag on the desk chair and fell onto Len's bed.

"I'm tired. I don't want to do home work!"

I rolled around on his bed like a baby.

"Ehh!"

They laughed.

Len sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yo, Rin, you don't know anything about me do you?"

I stopped rolling around and sat up.

"Come to think of it, I really don't. I know about Rinta! Tell me about yourself."

Rinta sat on the chair after he removed my bag.

"My favorite color is yellow, my favorite fruit is banana's, I love my girlfriend, I love video games, I am the hottest male in the school, my dad owns all the 5 star Kagamine hotels, I'm glad I met a girl like you and I like to sing."

I smiled.

"Well there we go. We can be better friends now that I know more about you."

He nodded.

"Totally."

All of a sudden a ring was heard in their room, it was Kokoro.

"Yo, Rin, I believe your phone is ringing." Rinta said, tossing me my phone.

I caught it in one hand and flipped it up.

"Moshi Moshi?"

The other girl on the line laughed.

"Rin! Hey it's Miku!"

I smiled

"Oh hi Miku. Whatcha need? I was just about to start the homework."

She giggled.

"Oh, I just wanted to confirm that you're coming tomorrow!"

I nodded and notice Len mouth 'How did she get your number?'

I shrugged.

"Um, yeah, so just let me confirm. 1755 Shekai Drive right?"

"Yep, you got it. We'll meet you there!"

I smiled and hung up.

Rinta tossed me my bag and I got out the homework.

"Ok, let's see, write a 2 page essay on how Christopher Columbus discovered America."

Len looked at me.

"What the hell? Why America? We live in Japan! Sometimes Mrs. Kasane gives up pointless ass homework!"

I took out my favorite yellow pencil and some notebook paper and started writing. I laid on my stomach and thought.

"How did he discover America?"

I tapped my chin and then wrote what I thought down. We all finished about an hour and a half later. I started to get really tired so I just laid my head down and dozed off for a bit.

**Len's POV**

We all finished the homework about an hour and a half later.

"Hey Rin, you wanna-" I looked back and saw her sleeping.

"Aw, little Rin Rin is sleeping!" I heard Rinta yell.

She stirred around a bit and then curled up against the wall.

I crawled onto the bed and picked her up bridal style.

"Rinta, can you pull back the sheets for me?"

He nodded.

"Yeah just let me finish these last 3 sentences."

I sighed.

"Hurry up."

I looked down at Rin. Her head was dangling off, I was about to help her up so she doesn't get a neck cramp but she unconsciously put her head up and leaned it on my chest.

I smiled and whispered to her.

"Again Rin, why do you like laying on me?"

She smiled and opened one eye to look at me, also whispering.

"Because you're cuddly, like a teddy bear," She nudged more into me. "And because I feel safe with you."

I smiled and looked down at her.

"Well since you're awake, why don't I just let you down?"

She gasped and closed her eyes again.

"I am sleeping. Don't wake me up!"

I laughed and Rinta walked over to pull back the sheets on my bed.

"So, is she heavy?"

I laughed.

"No, she's like a porcelain doll. Very light and very cute. And I don't know why, but I feel like her teddy bear."

I saw her smile and nudge me a bit.

"Alright, set her down."

I did that and the put the covers over her body, Rinta left and I just sat there.

"You know, you better watch where you sleep tonight, girlie. I just might roll on top of you."

She rolled over to the wall.

"Goodnight~!" She sang.

I laughed and went to go change. I don't know why, but I'm hoping that tonight….we'll be more cuddly.

I woke up later on that night and what was Rin doing?

She…was on her phone.

I rolled over to her side and bumped into her. She jumped at first and then sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked a little bit harshly.

"I would like to know what you are doing at 2 o'clock in the morning."

She sighed and showed me the text she got from Dell.

It read:

'_Hey Rin. I found out where you are~! You're not at Miku's, you're not at Malirra's, and you're not at your house. You're at LEN'S. You better keep your guard up. I might just come and take you away. Keep you to myself and make you my slave forever. We could even have kids! :D I'll see you sometime soon….Very soon.'_

I shut the phone in shock and looked at her, she looked miserable, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey," I scooted over to her, "don't cry alright? I'm your guard. I will protect you. Like I said, no matter what, he will not get you. Just be very careful on your girl's date night tonight ok?"

She nodded and rolled into my arms.

"You're the best, teddy bear. Thank you."

I slid my arms around her back and pulled her close to me.

"Anytime."

And with that, we fell asleep.

The next morning was some sort of holiday so we didn't get to go to school.

Rin and I slept in while Rinta went out with Mikuo to some movie.

I woke up and noticed Rin nuzzled up against me while I had my chin laying on top of her head.

"Hey, roomy, wake up…."

I shook her a bit.

"Shut up teddy bear. I don't need this. I'm comfortable."

I looked down at her.

"You know, we're not even going out and yet we're sleeping like this together."

She smiled.

"Because I feel like you're a giant teddy bear that will defend and protect me so if Dell ever comes here and gets me, he kills you first."

I looked at her, shocked.

"Love you too." I said sarcastically.

The day went on normally. Rin and I laid in bed for about 2 hours after we woke up, talking and trying to knock each other off the bed. We played video games and went out to eat at Hibachi's. We went shopping and got some new bathing suits. I actually enjoyed the day with her. To bad I'm gonna have to give her up at 8:00.

"Oh Len! How about this one?"

She said as she walked out of the dressing room.

The bathing suit was yellow and had ribbons on the hips. It was a neck tie up. It had a little orange heart on the right breast.

I smiled.

"It looks nice! I like that one the best."

She smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you!"

I laughed.

People walking by stopped and gasped. 'Is that Rin Kagamine?'

They took out their cameras and phones. Video's and pictures were taken.

I stood up and looked at her again, she was looking down with a blush across her face.

"Guys, please leave her alone. She's going through a tough time right now and she wants to live a normal life. Come on."

People started clearing out after much struggle.

"Here, why don't you go and change, I'll buy that one for you. My treat."

Her face brightened up and she hugged me. "Thank you!"

After we bought our stuff, we headed back to the house. We got home at about 6:30. Rin noticed and she ran upstairs.

"I have to get dressed!"

I chuckled.

"Have fun!"

I went in my room and she came out 27 minutes later.

"What do you think?"

I turned around and blushed.

"W-Whoa."

Laughing, she spun around.

"You like it?"

I nodded. She was wearing a tight yellow tank top with a bow on the side, a jean mini skirt and white knee high boots. She had on some eye liner and a bit of mascara, some blue eye shadow sat on her eye lids. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon holding it up.

"Oh yay! You're mom bought me this outfit!"

I smiled.

"Well she used to be a teen fashion designer so she knows what she's doing."

Just then, Rinta came in and smiled at Rin.

"Well don't you just look freaking adorable?"

She gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

I walked over to her.

"Rinta and I are going to the gym for a bit. It's just 5 minutes away from LA pizza."

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll keep my phone on."

She waved and left the house.

For some reason I had a bad feeling that Miku was tricking her.

**Rin's POV **

"1755 Shekai Drive, 1755 Shekai Drive"

I looked around and saw that address on a door of an alleyway. It was pretty dark so I just stood at the mouth of the alleyway and waited for Miku.

Somebody then grabbed me and dragged me to the end of the alleyway.

I tried to scream but whoever it was, covered my mouth.

"Shh, no need to scream, Rin baby."

I blinked a few times and saw Dell. My eyes widened and I tried kicking at him.

I bit his hand and he screamed and let me go, I tried to run but he tripped me and caused me to fall. He straddled my hips and slapped me. He then pinned me to the ground and forcefully kissed me.

"I told you I would see you soon."

My eyes widened as he slid his tongue inside my mouth, running his hand up my shirt and grabbing one of my breasts.

I started to cry. Miku set this up. I just knew I shouldn't of trusted her.

Dell sat up and ripped my shirt off. I tried to hit him but he stopped my fist and twisted it, almost snapping it.

"Tonight, my dear Rin, I _will _make you mine."

I screamed but he slapped me again. He laid back on top of my and slid his hand under my bra. I moaned and cried.

"P-Please, stop. Please." My cries for help were slowly getting my distant.

He was hitting me and ripping off my clothes and kissing me.

I stopped my struggles, he was much stronger than me. He started taking off his pants. I shook my head and tried to move once more.

He grabbed my leg and dragged me back onto the floor, scraping my back and cutting my legs.

He took off my boots and ran his tongue up my left leg, stopping at my inner thigh.

All I was in now was a ripped bra and a somewhat torn underwear.

He grabbed my butt and pulled me towards him. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me again. He would've gone farther but he got a phone call, he answered and hung up. He hit me one last time and left, laughing.

I curled up in the corner of the alleyway, brought my knees to my chest and cried.

What happened to always protecting me, Len?

**Len's POV**

Rinta and I were carrying our duffle bags as we walked down from the gym.

"Gosh, that was quite a workout."

He nodded.

"No kidding."

We walked passed an alleyway and stopped because we heard crying.

"Do you hear that, Rinta?"

He nodded and searched his duffle bag for a flashlight.

"Come on. I want to go investigate."

We left our duffle bags in the middle of the sidewalk and went into the mouth of the alleyway. Shining his flashlight around, we searched for the source of the crying.

We came to the end of the alley and looked around. We didn't see anything yet but the crying sounded like it was just to the left of us. I took the flashlight and shone it to the left of us.

What we saw scared the shit out of us.

I dropped the flashlight out of pure horror.

"R-Rin?"

The injured and almost naked girl looked up. Her face has scratches and bruises on it. Her legs and stomach were all cut up and all she wore was a torn up top, bra and torn up underwear.

I gasped and ran over to her.

"What happened?"

She started crying again.

"D-Dell…H-he did this to me. He…raped me."

My eyes widened and I hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't there!"

She got on her knees and cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and felt cuts. The anger inside me just raised about 100% more than it already was.

I picked her up bridal style and asked Rinta to get a towel. He did and we put it over her body. We carried her home and laid her on my bed. Her eyes were blank and emotionless. She looked like a porcelain doll that just got dropped.

I sat on the bed right next to her.

"Hey, you ok?" I started rubbing her arm.

She shook her head..

"No."

She didn't move. Other than head movement, she was still.

"Do you wanna take a bath?"

She didn't respond.

"Ok, then I guess that I'll have to get you undressed and-"

She started screaming.

"Don't hurt me please! Please. Please, I'm begging you!"

I picked her up and rocked her like a baby.

"Whoa. I would never think of doing that to you. I was just offering."

I carried her down the hall and to our bathroom.

Setting her down, I began taking off her tie. I threw that onto the counter and began unbuttoning her shirt. She just sat there and looked down. I felt really bad for her.

I got up and turned on the faucet to lukewarm.

Walking back over to the counter where she was sitting, I unbuttoned her shirt all the way and tossed it to the side. All that was bearing on her torso was her orange and yellow bra. Sure call me a bit messed up, but what the hell, I'm trying to help a friend out. Besides, I've done this many times before. Wink Wink. I helped her stand up and walked her over to the tub. I shut the off the water and put some bubbles in it.

"Here, I will turn around so you can get in ok? But just take off the remainder of your clothing alright?"

She nodded slowly but surely as I turned around. After a good 30 seconds I heard a small splashing sound in the tub. I turned back around and saw Rin staring at the wall in front of her. The bubbles reached up to her collar bone. I walked over to her and grabbed her shampoo.

"I guess then I'll have to wash you like a parent washes his little baby." I laughed and put the shampoo onto my left palm.

I started to rub it into her hair. When I did, I gasped softly. Her hair was so rough and tangled.

I grabbed the faucet hose and rinsed her hair out, making sure to get all the shampoo out. I then grabbed the conditioner and did the same thing. Getting up after rinsing my hands in the water, I dried them and then headed for the door.

A loud swoosh of the water was heard and a hand grasped my pant leg.

"Don't….don't leave me." She said.

My eyes softened and I sat back down next to her.

"Ok." I said gently, "I won't."

She smiled a little and put her hand back. I hummed a tune to her and she laid her head against the tile wall.

A crash was audible from downstairs and so was yelling.

"Len! Get your knife! It's Dell!" Yelled Rinta.

I looked over and Rin and she looked terrified. I kissed her forehead and got up.

"I'll go finish him for you."

She nodded and hid more into the water. I walked out and locked the door.

He's not about to get anywhere near her.

The end! Did u like? I did! :D

R&R


End file.
